


Chaos

by Xndrito (Alezandrite)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Futakuchi Kenji, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kamasaki Yasushi, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sasaya Takehito, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Kyoutani Kentarou, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Beta Miya Osamu, Beta Nishinoya Yuu, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Beta Ushijima Wakatoshi, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Group chat, M/M, Matsu-daddy and Makki-baby, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Daishou Suguru, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hoshiumi Kourai, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Moniwa Kaname, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Terushima Yuuji, Poor Asahi just wants to be helpful, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tease too much, poor kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Xndrito
Summary: A group chat full of different personalities? What could go wrong?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Karasuno Volleyball Club, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Moniwa Kaname/Kamasaki Yasushi/Sasaya Takehito/Futakuchi Kenji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

[10:10 AM]

Iwaizumi: Why do I bother with alphas?

Hinata: Because they have fat knots?

Kuroo: *Gasp*

Kuroo: Where did you learn that kind of language?!

Miya: Probably from you when you went on and on about how your setter probably has a big knot last week

Akaashi: I believe his exact words were "he gives off too much big dick energy his knot is probably godlike" 

Kuroo: AKAASHI

Kuroo: WHY ARE YOU EXPOSING ME LIKE THIS BRO??? 

Terushima: Bro!!! 

Terushima: It's not even noon!!!

Terushima: Stop using caps!!!

Hinata: What's wrong, Iwaizumi-san?

Iwaizumi: I'm lying here in bed wondering why I choose this life

Hinata: Huh?

Daishou: Oof what a mood 

Kuroo: Ugh

Kuroo: I didn't know they let trash into this group chat 

Daishou: Then what are you doing here?

Kuroo: LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Daishou: Why, Kuroo, that's not very omega like 

Kuroo: YOU LITTLE

Moniwa: THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!

Miya: Oooo eight exclamation points

Moniwa: WHILE IM NOT THE MOD OF THIS GROUP CHAT

Moniwa: THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TWO TO ALWAYS BE AT EACH OTHERS THROATS!!!

Moniwa: THIS IS A GROUP CHAT BY OMEGAS FOR OMEGAS

Moniwa: MALE OMEGAS MAKE UP LESS THAN 5% OF THE POPULATION

Moniwa: WE SHOULD BE EMPOWERING EACH OTHER NOT FIGHTING 

Kuroo: HOW CAN I EMPOWER HIM WHEN HES SUCH A SNAKE?!?!

MOD has kicked Kuroo from the group chat

Daishou: Ha 

MOD has kicked Daishou from the group chat 

Iwaizumi: I'm going back to bed

[12:21 PM]

Hoshiumi: Man the one day I sleep in I miss all the excitement 

Tendou: I wouldn't call it excitement more like two people who are so similar to each other that they can't do anything BUT butt heads

Hoshiumi: Sometimes I forget that you're not just one big meme

Tendou: 😛

Hoshiumi: I spoke too soon


	2. Chapter 2

[8:18 AM]

Tendou: (picoflargemanwithbrowngreenhairinbed.jpeg)

Tendou: 😉 💦👅 🍆🍑

Miya: You and your fucking emojis 

Terushima: Damn, Tendou! Get it!

Kuroo: He really does have hoes in different area codes 

Iwaizumi: Is that fucking Ushijima?! 

Hinata: Aww, he likes to cuddle! 

Daishou: Prime piece of 100% Japanese Alpha hunk right there 

Tendou: Nice try babe but he's a beta! 

Tendou: Also he's mine back off 🔪🔪🔪

Hoshiumi: Holy fuck! That's a beta?! 

Moniwa: What a man

Akaashi: ^ 

Iwaizumi: Since when have you been seeing Ushijima??? 

Miya: The real question is how did you take that pic without him noticing?

Tendou: I'll never tell 😉

Hinata: Since we're sharing pics

Hinata: (picofsiamesekitten.jpeg)

Kuroo: Why did I think he would post anything not wholesome?

Daishou: It's practically his brand

Hoshiumi: KITTY

Akaashi: When did you get a cat, Hinata-san?

Hinata: Poor little thing followed me home one night

Miya: Of course it did 

Moniwa: What did you name it?

Terushima: Yeah don't hold out on us!

Iwaizumi: *sigh* 

Hinata: I named her Sagwa!

Tendou: Like the cartoon?

Hinata: Yesss

[12:47 PM]

Hinata >>>> Tendou

Hinata: How did you get with Ushijima-san?

Tendou: Physically or romantically? Because you need to be more specific

Hinata: Just in general

Tendou: Uh….

Hinata: It's just that I thought by now I'd have someone you know?

Hinata: I'm afraid that I spent too much time playing volleyball in high school that I may have missed any opportunity that I may have had 

Tendou: Slow down there, baby omega

Tendou: First of all, there's no hurry to mate and have pups 

Tendou: Second of all, the whole point of high school and college is to find out what you do and don't like

Hinata: What if I end up alone?

Tendou: Have you seen yourself? There's no fucking way you'll end up alone!

Tendou: Hell, you will probably end up with more than one mate and a whole fucking house full of pups!

Hinata: Really?

Tendou: Really!

Hinata: Thanks, Tendou!

Tendou: No problem, bb 😛


	3. Chapter 3

[8:12 PM]

Kuroo: That's it!

Kuroo: I'm swearing off of alphas!

Terushima: Ooo dish bitch 

Daishou: You said that last week

Iwaizumi: Tell me about it 

Akaashi: Has Oikawa-san forced you to go to another dinner party?

Iwaizumi: I told him it was business call so make it as long as you can 

Miya: That's Iwauzumi for yes 

Iwaizumi: It's like the second we mated he decided that we have to do coupley stuff all the fucking time

Hoshiumi: Have you started wearing matching clothes yet?

Iwaizumi: Fuck no

Kuroo: CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC PLEASE!!!

Moniwa: Yes, let's get back to Kuroo's alpha bashing shall we?

Tendou: Oof 

Miya: Big oof

Terushima: Double oof

Tendou: As someone who's more into betas than alphas I say have at it 

Hinata: What's the T, Kuroo?

[10:23 PM]

Hinata: Do you guys think the betas and alphas have their own group chat?

Terushima: What would they do with one?

Terushima: Talk about sports and grunt?

Iwaizumi: Not all alphas are like that

Terushima: No, yours just tries to dress you in matching tracksuits 

[11:42 PM]

Hinata: Which should I wear?

Hinata: (tightjeanswithatightshirt.jpeg)

Hinata: or

Hinata: (leatherpantswithameshtop.jpeg)

Miya: While I have no problem whatsoever with these outfits why are you looking at outfits this late at night?

Hinata: Oh! A friend of mine wants to go clubbing! 

Tendou: Ooo clubbing! Sounds fun!

Terushima: Both are fun outfits!

Miya: Isn't it a little late to go clubbing?

Tendou: What's the matter, Miya? 

Tendou: Jealous?


	4. Chapter 4

[5:13 PM]

Akaashi: I'm starting to understand why Iwaizumi hates dinner parties 

Iwaizumi: Oh?

Kuroo: Somehow I can't see Bokuto dragging you to a dinner party 

Akaashi: He didn't 

Akaashi: It's something my Aunt threw 

Hinata: The one who threw you and Bokuto-san that party celebrating your bonding?

Akaashi: No, the one who was against me being with Bokuto 

Terushima: Oof

Akaashi: Bokuto is trying to make the best of it but I would rather eat glass than be here

Kuroo: Is the food good at least?

Hinata: Yeah! Sometimes good food makes bad situations better!

Akaashi: God I wish that was the case 

Akaashi: But sadly no

Akaashi: The portions are too small and the wine tastes like gasoline 

Iwaizumi: Tooru is all about wine but I can't stand it 

Terushima: More of a beer person?

Iwaizumi: Nothing takes the edge off like a nice, cold glass of scotch 

Hinata: Yuck! Can't stand the stuff!

Terushima: You probably like those fruity drinks with little umbrellas 

Hinata: Wouldn't you like to know

[9:34 AM]

Moniwa: (moniwaunderneathseveralmen.jpeg)

Moniwa: Send help 

Moniwa: Too much pile not enough dog

Miya: Holy shit, Moniwa!

Hoshiumi: Moniwa! You dog you!

Tendou: Don't know what the big deal is 

Tendou: It's not uncommon for a omega to have more than one mate

Daishou: Having more than one mate?

Daishou: How exhausting 

Hinata: Huh?

Hinata: Ah!

Hinata: Moniwa-san, so cool!

Moniwa: Kamasaki, Sasaya, and Futakuchi practically begged me to sleepover and here we are 

Hinata: Moniwa-san, you have to teach me your ways!

Moniwa: Huh?


	5. Chapter 5

[11:53 AM]

Miya: Sup, bitches!

Miya: 'Samu is dragging me to the mall so I probably won't be online

Miya: Toodles!

Miya has left the group chat 

Kuroo: Who's 'Samu?

Hinata: Huh? Ah!

Hinata: 'Samu is Osamu! Miya-kun's twin brother!

Moniwa: twin?

Iwaizumi: Twin?

Akaashi: ^

Terushima: Twin?! 

Hoshiumi: He has a brother?!

Daishou: Oh god another one of him?

Tendou: eh 

Kuroo: HE HAS A TWIN???

Hinata: @Daishou actually 'Samu is a beta who is way more laid back than Miya-kun!

Terushima: Miya-kun, huh?

Hoshiumi: Wait….

Hoshiumi: You know Miya outside of the group chat?

Akaashi: Doesn't he live really far away? 

Hinata: I was on a family vacation 

Iwaizumi: Ah

[8:11 PM]

Kuroo: Uh guys? Help?

Miya: What's up, dude?

Terushima: Yeah, bro, what's up?

Kuroo: Say, hypothetically, if something is uh stuck how would I get it out?

Moniwa: I'm sorry...what?

Iwaizumi: Kuroo, what exactly is stuck?

Akaashi: Do you want Bokuto and I to stop by?

Kuroo: NO

Kuroo: I mean no need to stop by this isn't a three-person job

Hinata: We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened, Kuroo-san!

Hoshiumi: Yeah!

Kuroo: It's embarrassing!

Terushima: How embarrassing can it be?

Miya: Yeah, dude, spill the tea!

Kuroo: Well, you see since I'm single with no mate, boyfriend, or even a fuck buddy in sight I've had to resort to other means of….pleasure 

Daishou: oh mY GOD 

Kuroo: don't you dare, you little snake!

Daishou: YOU GOT A KNOTTED DILDO STUCK IN YOUR ASS??????

Akaashi: Bokuto and I are on our way!

Kuroo: *whines in embarrassment*

Daishou: *laughs maniacally*


	6. Chapter 6

Karasuno 

[3:23 PM]

Suga: @Hinata 

Suga: Baby Crow, what are you doing?

Hinata: Uh, what?

Tanaka: Yeah, kouhai, you've been on your phone since we got to the beach!

Nishinoya: You're supposed to be having fun with your senpais instead of being glued to your phone!

Asahi: If it's something important, Hinata-san, I'm more than willing to give you a ride

Tsukishima: You sure that's the only ride ikyou want to offer Hinata?

Yamaguchi: Yeah, alpha-san, you seem pretty chummy with omega-san!

Asahi: Why I never! 

Tsukishima: And that's why you never have anyone to share your ruts

Nishinoya: HOW DARE YOU! ASAHI IS A GENTLEMAN!

Daichi: Okay, you two, that's enough 

Daichi: Let's change the subject 

Kageyama: Yes let's 

Kageyama: Hinata, what's so important that you're glued to your phone?

Hinata: Uh…. 

Kiyoko: Omegas deserve privacy and Hinata is no different 

Suga: She has a point 

Suga: Hinata, if you don't want to tell us then you don't have to we will respect your decision

Hinata: It's not that it's just…

Tanaka: Oooo, does Hinata have a girlfriend?

Nishinoya: Bro, don't be so closed-minded! It's the 21st century!

Tanaka: Shit! Sorry!

Tanaka: Oooo, does Hinata have a girlfriend OR boyfriend?

Kageyama: How would that baka get a date? When he's not playing volleyball he's with one of us!

Tsukishima: That's assuming he can get one 

Daichi: That's enough! Let him speak!

Hinata: It's not a date or a boyfriend OR a girlfriend 

Suga: Then what is it?

Hinata: A group chat… 

Hinata: with other omegas

Kageyama: How the fuck did you get involved with that?! 

Yamaguchi: Jealous?

Hinata: It's just that you guys are alphas or betas and I'm the only omega 

Hinata: It's nice to talk to those who understand

Kiyoko: Being an omega can be stressful but I'm glad you have people to talk to 

Suga: Same here 

Daichi: What she said


	7. Chapter 7

Aoba Johsai

[2:54 PM]

Oikawa: IWA-CHAN!!!

Iwaizumi: What now, shittykawa?!

Oikawa: 😭😭😭

Oikawa: YOU'RE MY MATE!!!!

Oikawa: YOU CAN'T BE MEAN TO MEAN!!!! 

Iwaizumi: Says who?

Matsukawa: ooh 

Hanamaki: SNAP

Oikawa: YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!!

Hanamaki: I don't know...what do you think, Mattsun?

Matsukawa: I think I know what's his problem, Makki!

Hanamaki: What?

Matsukawa: He's got his alpha panties in a twist

Oikawa: WHAT KIND OF BETAS ARE YOU?!

Hanamaki: What kind of alpha are you?

Yahaba: He's got a point 

[4:10 PM]

Kyotani: (thetwospidermenpointingateachothermemebutitskindaichiandaonion.jpeg)

Matsukawa: hOLY

Hanamaki: FUCK 

Hanamaki: MAD DOG KNOWS ABOUT MEMES?!?!

Kindaichi: 😠

[6:01 PM]

Hanamaki: @Matsukawa

Matsukawa: Yes, Makki?

Hanamaki: (picofmakkiinpastelpinkpanties.jpeg)

Hanamaki: (picofmakkiinpastelbluepanties.jpeg)

Hanamaki: pink or blue, Matsu-daddy?

Matsukawa: fuck, Makki-baby, you look so good!!!

Hanamaki: I bet they'd look even better on your bedroom floor 

Matsukawa: I wouldn't discard them so quickly

Hanamaki: Oh?

Matsukawa: Think of how good they'll feel on your little pink cocklet during the foreplay 

Hanamaki: Fuck, Matsu-Daddy!!!


End file.
